Life After the winter war
by desroy
Summary: This is a story of after the winter war.Aizen is dead and Ichigo is hero of the winter war.But gotei 13 is short of captains what will happen when they call upon Ichigo for help. This is my first fanfic plz enjoy.Ichigoxrukia
1. The beginning

Life after the winter war.

Disclaimer:i don't own Bleach,fan made

This is my fan review and plz tell me if u like it or not or tell me what i should work on.

IchigoxRukia

Chapter1- "The beginning"

"Geez it's so hot"the orange haired teen said.

"stop coplaining Ichigo" the raven haired girl said "The great Ichigo kurosaki,the one who went to the soul socitey and beat two power full captains of the gotei same that also killed aizen and ended the winter war can't stand a little heat?"

"Shut up" Ichigo said with his usual scowl."It's no fair that you get to use your zanpaktou to cool your self down!"

"Stop it Ichigo your scaring me"With her fake school girl voice."

"Gah you now i hate when you do that!Ichigo yellow,now getting annoyed.

"I know that's why i do it" with evil grin

"screw this i going for a walk"

Rukia waits in till she is sure he left then runs to the window and makes sure he out of sight,then he pulls out her soul pager and starts to call.

"Hello" a man voice answers

"Urahara Ichigo left"

After a hour of walking Ichigo sits down to the nearest bench.*sigh* "There is nothing to do,it's hot today just sucks." He sits there for few mins. intill he relises were he was side of the river were his mother years he was depressed intill the night were Rukia changed his whole life.

"Yo" A fami voice cried.

"sup Renji" Renji was his friend/ex rival

"Hey Ichigo kisike wants to see you"

"why would he want me?" Ichigo thought "Well i guess there nothing else to go."

*few mins, late*  
"shh he's coming"

*Author's note* Well that was the first chapter.I hope u like it so far. Plz review.


	2. Surprise

Life after the winter war.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, fan made

Chapter two of Life after the war

Ichixruki

Chapter2 "Surprise"

As Ichigo and Renji walk into the shop there was no one to found."Hey were is everyone?" Ichigo says with with a annoyed tone. "Renji did u bring me here for nothing!

"surprise!!!" Everyone said in unison

"Wahhh! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Hahaha we got you good." Renji says with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Now Ichigo face so red, that look it like steam was about to come out of his ears.

"Happy birthday Kurosaki-kun" Oriheme says. Oriheme and Ichigo meet when Ichigo tried to cheer up a little crying Oriheme at his father's brother just got into a car fatal car accident. And ever sence then she liked him.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Rukia-san told we all decided to throw a surprise party," The one that answered was Ichigo's giant friend meet when Chad protect from a gang that was beating him up.

Around the party there was many of Ichigo's friends, like Tatsuki, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, Shinji, kisike, and Yoruichi

"Your welcome Ichigo" Rukia says with a smirk

"What? Oh thank you for Rukia"

"no problem"

"How did you do all of this? And how did you know today today was my birthday?"

"I looked at your diary" Pulls out a note book that says Property of Ichigo kurosaki

"Oh right my I don't got a diary, this my journal!"

"Sure, keep telling your self that" once she said that Ichigo face lit up like a chrismas tree.

"MIDGET!"Ichigo bursted out yelling

"STRAWBERRY!" Rukia bursted out in response.

Few hours later the party started to slow down and everyone started leaving."Bye Ichigo" Oriheme and Tatsuki said in unison while Tatsuki punched Ichigo in the arm.

Then Shinji walked up to Ichigo and said "Hey Ichigo i got to tell you something follow me"

"Ummm I guess you got to walk home by your you want to wait for me so you don't get lost?" With a grin

*Bam* she kicked him in the face "I don't need you walk home with me"

"What the Hell! Why you do that for!?!"

"Because you were treating me like a little kid!"

"I was just kidding don't get mad"

Once everyone left Ichigo meet with Shinji and Kisike and Yoruichi

*authors note* Well that was chapter 2 of Life after the will see what Shinji and Kisike were talking about to Ichigo.


	3. Head captain wants you

Life after the winter war.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Chapter three of life after the winter war( last chapter said life after the war, I mixed them up)

Chapter3 "Head captain wants you"

"Well were here" Shinji said

"Well lets go in side and talk to head captain" Urahara says

As Ichigo, shinji ,Urhara,and yoruichi walk down the hall they come across and bow and wisper to each other.

"Why they bowing to us?" Ichigo whispered to Urahara

"They're bowing to you"

"Me? Why?"

"Because your the hero of the winter got to learn how to use your brain more"

"Shut up" Then ichigo hit Urhara on the head.

"Ok we are here" Yoruichi exclaimed

*knock knock* we got Ichigo as you asked.

"ahhhh come in"

Ichigo thought hey that doesn't sound old man Yamo's voice that sounds like.....When the door fully opened a familer friendly face was sitting behond the deck."Ukitake!"

"Hey there Ichigo long time no see" Ukitake said in response

"Wait what happen to old man Yamo!?!"

Everyone in the room fell Ukitake spoke."He was killed in the war by aizen... ,but that is a different story that I will tell you one you may now some of our captains died in the war."

"How many?" Ichigo asked in curiosity

"Three" Ukitake said with a sigh

"Who are they?"

"Old man Yamo, Soi fon and Mayuri" Ukitake said with some grief.(mostly for old man Yamo)

"Who taking over the rest of the open spots?" Ichigo asked

"Most are right behind is going back to control the 2nd,Shinji is let back to be 5th,Kensei is back at the ninth, and Urahara is back at the 12th."

"So that means there two open spots for Captain?"

"Well one,my old division 13th is open."

"who's squad three's?" Ichigo asks in curiosity

"You will see" Ukitake says will a little grin.

"So who gonna be the 13th?"

Everyone just looked at him like he already new the question but was just playing stupid. Ichigo had few seconds to think in till he said "NO!There is no way I being captain!"

"Oh come on Ichigo I'm sure you will do descent as a captain" Yoruichi says

"Your the only one we would really approve if you don't accept we will have to promote Renji, If he become captain he might promote Rukia and you two will never see each other again." Urhara said with his fan in his face."

Ichigo thought about Renji being captain and Rukia being his Vice captain and how he would never see her again."Fine ill do it"

"Good Ichigo" But this time it was Shinji who answered "Plus I don't want to be only Vizard except Kensei."

Everyone laughed at that remark."So when I do i start working?" Ichigo asked

"Well your not a captain yet we will need 1 more captain to tomorrow we will hold a captain meeting to see if you will become a captain. Then if you do become you will need to chose your Vice captain."

"What time tomorrow?" Urahara asked

"12:30" Ukitake said in response "Plus don't be late Urhara. Dismissed"After he said that everyone bowed adn left

"Come Ichigo you can stay at the 12th squad barracks tonight."

"You might be able get him here on time for once" Yoruichi said laughing

*Author's note* That was chapter 3. The frist three were just to inform you what is going on,Next chapter will be about the Captain's meeting the enxt it will tak about who is captain of each sqaud and who is vice captains.


	4. Captain's meeting

Life after the winter war

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

This is about the captain's meeting.

Chapter4 "Captain's meeting"

*back at world of the living* door opens."Ichigo! Oh it just you find Ichigo or my dad yet? Yuzu said crying

"No sorry" Rukia said with a frown

"Don't worry, they're probably out there "bonding or something"Karin said with her normal depressed face.(Yes i say it's depressed face)

"How can you not worry Karin! They could of been killed!" Yuzu said yelling while still crying

"Look they're can protect many times I gonna have tell your that"

"I guess you are right"

*At the soul society*

"Hey Urahara wake up or you gonna be late." Ichigo said

"Yeah yeah hold on Yoruichi. Why don't you lay with me." Urahara without aware who it was

"I AM NOT YORUICHI!" Bursted out

Then Urahara opened eyes and look at Ichigo." Wow! That was embarrassing. Sorry Ichigo"

"... Lets go"

with in 20 minutes they arrived at the captain's meetings."Ah your here on time for once Urahara" Yoruichi was first Ichigo see her in normal soul reaper uniform

As the last captains arrived and formed into their formation was time were Ukitake finally spoke." Today I called for a captains meeting to discuss the matter of Ichigo Kurosaki joining our ranks." As you may now you to have 6 or more captains to vouch for you to become a is already 4 captain who vouched,they are captain Shinji,Yoruichi,Urahara and there any other captain like to vouch for Ichigo?"

"I will. I believe that Ichigo is suitable for being captain." The man who said that was Ukitake best friend, Kyouraku captain of squad 8.

"That make five, one more" Ichigo thought

There was silence for about a minute that made Ichigo think he wasn't gonna become captain this way in till someone spoke up."I will" But this voice was different from any of heard of the recent captains.

Ichigo looked around to see were it came from in till he saw a sight he never would ever think in his dreams before."Dad!" He was in a kimono with a captain's haori around it

"Ah Isshin I thought you would" Ukitake said with a smirk

"At first I wasn't because I wanted see if someone else would but guess not."

"That makes Kurosaki you are now captain of squad 13, your promotion ceremony will be in a week from for your vice captain,Who will you pick?"

"I pick Rukia Kuchiki"

"Good choice,but before she become vice Kuchiki will you allow your sister become a vice captain?"

There was pause in till he resounded "Yes I will allow her"

"Ok now we will need 4 captains vouch for her,Ill be one because I see what is capable of."

"I will" both Yoruichi and Urahara said in unison

"I will can't separate her from her future husband" Isshin said Yoruichi,Urahara and Ukitake laugh at the remark

"Will you shut up!"Ichigo yelled

"So it's official Ichigo Kurosaki will become of squad 13 and Rukia Kuchiki will be his vice captain."

*At the same time of meeting, on world of the living*

"Dang it Ichigo were are you?" Rukia thought to her self"It been 3 days were have you gone?"

"Rukia-San!"

"Oh hey Oriheme,um have you see Ichigo?"

"Ummmmmm nope, why?"

"He been gone the past three days"

"Maybe he out with his vizard friends?"

"No I already checked."

"Well I would help but i going to meet Urayu"

"Wait does that mean you and him are dating?"

"Yep! He asked me I got to go see ya."

"I'm glad to see her happy" Rukia thought to her self she was about to turn around when her soul pager went off and it said Rukia Kuchiki you order to go back to the Soul society and go squad 1 and see head captain."I hope I'm not in trouble"

About 45 minutes later she arrived at squad 1 When she stepped inside she found Ukitake talking one of squad members."Captain Ukitake!"

"Ahhh Rukia your to tell you something"

"Sorry captain but I got to see head captain"

"Oh yes i forgot to tell you i got transferred, you got a new captain"

"What!"

"Oh you also been promoted to vice captain of squad 13"

"Thank you sir,but if don't mind me asking who the new captain?"

"Oh you will see in about a hour"He was smiling even bigger now "You are meeting him today at squad barrack in a hour"

"Yes sir"Rukia said in sad voice looking at the ground

"Don't worry Rukia you will see Ichigo soon"

"I have a good day" then she flash stepped away

Hour later at squad 13 barracks Rukia and rest of squad 13 was lined up in rows waiting for their had a sad face because she knew now she will never get world of the living and see all her friends, Oriheme,Chad,Tataski,and Urayu and most of importantly was thinking first time she meet him and changed his life forever and how he saved her from being killed for something Aizen was about to cry in till door opened

Everyone straighted up when the door open and when their new captain stepped out"Hello I am Ichigo Kurosaki your new captain" they all bowed in response.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in excitement then she ran up to him and hugged him."I thought I would never see you again" Rukia whispered to him

"Ummm Rukia what are you doing?"

"Shut up and hug me"

There was few whistling as they hugged for about a miuite in till Rukia broke away blushing."I guess you missed me" Ichigo laughed

"As if"

"Sure that's why you hugged me midget"

"I'm not a MIDGET! you strawberry"Rukia yelled but to her surprised he didn't back.

"OK back to work everyone" The order was from Isshin"I seen that I except 2 grandchildren.

Both Ichigo and Rukia grew red "Shut up old man!"

They starting fighting "It just like in world of the living" Rukia thought "Wait what about Yuzu and Karin?"

"Oh I gonna ask them if they want to live here" Isshin said

"But we don't got a house"

"Son it's about time to tell you our history in the soul society"

*Author note*  
sorry for the wait I was sick for about 3 days so I couldn't work on wise I think this chapter came out pretty chapter will be about Ichigo's family history of the soul soceity.


	5. History of the Kurosaki's

Life after winter war

Disclaimer:I don't own bleach

I know this was just gonna talk about Kurosaki's history but it's also gonna be about Rukia and Ichigo working together

Chapter5 "History of the Kurosaki's"

"Our history?What hell are you talking about?!?" Ichigo said wanting to know more

"The Kurosaki's were once a great house of the soul society" Isshin with a serious face

"Then why were on earth with a mom? And what happen to the house?"

"Well first off it started with me mission in the world of the living and stopped at a store to get food and then I met your was so beautiful with her blonde hair,and I remember she was just like next few months on earth I spent with day I proposed to her,and of course she said. The next day I resigned my duties in the soul society"

"But what happen to the house? Why isn't not big anymore? Ichigo said

"I was about to talk about it" Isshin with little anger in his voice

"OK sorry go ahead"

"So like I said when I proposed and your mother said yes I left my awhile your mother started to see ghosts so I had to tell her what I first she was socked but she got used to it. At the wedding all my captain friends even old man Yamo came to my the only people that wasn't there was our house. I soon learned from Urahara that all our clan members left or changed their names soon after I left."

"So that explains Ichigo's Huge spiritual power" Rukia said

Ichigo blushed at that remark "so your saying there is only four people in out house?"

" it will be five"

"five? What you Yuzu,Karin,you two. Who be five?" Rukia said without knowing what he was talking about

Ichigo knew what eh was talking about and blushed and said "Shut up old man"

"I don't get it"

Both Isshin and Ichigo look at each other and Ichigo gave Isshin a death glare saying don't you tell

"never mind,forget about it." Isshin said

"So what about you gonna get the house back?" Ichigo asked

"Not me you.I giving head of the family to you'

"What!No way I don't know how to rule a house"

"Come on Ichigo,you might also get respect from my brother"

Both Isshin and Rukia fave Ichigo puppy dog eyes"Alright ill do it. But I will need help to get started"

"Maybe ask Ukitake"

"Maybe well I guess we got to go get to on Rukia"

"Yes captain"she asked in a sarcast voice

Author's note * Hey sorry for the long wait, I was sick.I know this chapter was short but I just wanted to get something out.


	6. Ceremony number one

"Life after the war winter war" chapter 6 "Cermony number one"

Disclaimer I don't own bleach this fan made.

Chapter 6 "Cermony number one"  
***Author note well srry for the long wait but i got one thing to say plz don't comment on my spelling or grammer because I got a spelling problem. ty and enjoy!***

It was clear sunny day, perfect for the cermony."Were is Ichigo and Rukia?" said a girls voice.

"I don't know, is Rukia in her room?" man voice replied

"I will try captain's room" as the girl open the door "EEK! srry captain" and closes the door fast as could

"Well I guess we scared her didn't we Rukia" Ichigo said laughing "Yeah I guess we should of warned her first" Rukia said then kissing Ichigo with Ichigo returning the kiss with equal force. Both them didn't want to stop but they didn't want to be late or they wouldn't hear the end of it. Both got dressed and started to head to first disvion were the cermony was being held.

When they got there most of the captains were there (except for Urahara what a surprise lol) "ICHIGOOOOO!" bam keigo slammed into Ichigo arm. "Damn it Keigo, wait WTF! When did you get here!"

Keigo jumped back up like a gerbil on crack. " dad invited us."

"Dammit DAD!" Ichigo yelled and jumped at him. Bam kicked face by Isshin "haha you got move faster then that"

"Why you little son of a b-" Icigo was cut off when keigo tryed make move on Rukia and punch him the face "Your so mean Ichigo" keigo wimpered.

"Kuski-san!" Rukai turned around to see her best friend Oriheme. "Oriheme your here too?" Rukia stammered "Yep but Chad and Ishida couldn't

"Hey Oriheme" Ichigo said appearing behind Rukia and putting his arms around her "Hey Kurosaki-kun!" they talked for a little bit intill Ichigo looked at Oriheme's hand "Hey Oriheme what that's ring on your finger?"

"Oh that's my Engagement ring" Turning red "What with who?!? Rukia and Ichigo asked at the same time "with Ishida. he helped me when I found out about you two and he proposded to me"

***If you like ichixruki fluff then you will like the next two chapters***

"Well gratz" They kept talking Urahara finnly came. Then the cermony started, everyone was talking intill Ukitake raised his voice to get everyone to be quiet

"Well now it's time for the cermony Rukia Kuchiki please step forward" Rukia looked at Ichigo and went up "Do you Rukia kuchiki swear to serve and proctect your disvion and serve your captain?" Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled "I do"

"Then I pronounce you vice captain of squad 13" Everyone clapped then again Ukitake raised his hands and everyone went quiet "Ichigo Kurosaki please step forward" Ichigo lookedat Rukia and smiled and walked forward. "Do you swear to serve and protect your disvion?"

"I do"

"Then I pronounce you captain of squad 13" Everyone clappd and screamed. 


	7. IchigoxRukia

Life after the winter war Chapter 7 "Ichigoxrukia"

Disclaimer I don't own bleach this is fan made

***Author note*** Some of you were wondering when did Rukia and ichigo became a couple and here it I did do this on purpose.

Chapter 8 "IchigoxRukia

When the clapping stoped Renji screamed "Party at sigth squad barracks!" everyone cheered and started to head to the barracks "You coming Ichigo and Rukia?" Renji asked "Nah we are going to back to our barracks and do some paperwork" Ichigo replied "Well ok see ya later" Renji said before he used flash step.

"So you want to pick up were we left off this morning" Rukia said smiling with a big grin. "You bet"Ichigo said returning the smile. Ichigo picked Rukia off the ground bridal style and flash steped just looked up and smilled at Ichigo the way there in till they stoped. "Hey this is not the squard barracks" Rukia looked at the huge house."This is the Shiba house, my dad,Ukikate and Kyouraku fixed it up before we came."

"IT's it's beutiful." Rukia stammered "I thought you would say on we got to finsh were we left off." Ichigo said grinning even bigger. They almost didn't even get inside before Ichigo started. He kissed Rukia with a passion and she kissed him back the same way."I can't believe it was just last night we became a couple" Rukia said said stopping but went back for more.

*Flashback*( oh great this should be fun...maybe)

On their way back to the squad barracks Ichigo kept staring at kept Rukia thinking "Wow she is pretty" but whenever Rukia look over at him he looked away then it was her turn. After a few mineutes taking turns staring at each other Rukia caught Ichigo staring at her. "Why sharing at me for?" Rukia asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"you were staring at I have to spell it out for " Rukai said with a grin."DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY! YOU MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled back. They kept echannging insults in till Ichigo said "So what if I was staring at! Maybe I think you're cute!" When he said that Rukia jumped on him and started to kiss him.

"I'm- srry-for-calling-you midget." Ichigo said between kisses. Rukia slapped him in the back of the head and said "You idiot"

*End flashback*

The door open creaked opened, which made Ichigo and Rukia jump up."Ichi!Rukia-chan!" Yuzu and Karin said and ran over to see their brother and hugged him then Rukia "Yuzu what you doing here? Also are you staying here?" Ichigo asked "Yep, we're staying on the other side of the house."Yuzu replied

"I thought you would need the privacy" Isshin said appearing in the door way and giving Ichigo a wink. Ichigo got bright red from that and threw a punch at his father but he caught it."Also I got a surprise for you a brown haird women 's eye wide.

*** Author's note** Well I'm going to do a contest for fun. The contest is to message me who you think the person is and the first three people who get it right will get the first copies of the story sent to them before it's releast. I will post when it's over (no putting in reviews they will be deleted and you will not win) 


	8. The return

Life After the Winter War Chapter 8 "The return"

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach this is fan made

***Author's note*** well I never excepted to have my story be this liked with all the grammer and spelling I tell the story I'm want to say that I do look at all of your reviews and I'm more then happy to answer them more reviews I get = to me get motivated and making better storys and that = you being happy :). Well here is Chapter 8.

Chapter 8 "The return"

There was silence in till Yuzu and Kirin cried out "Mom!" and hugged their mother like so she wouldn't go away again."I missed you girls so much." Masaki said hugging them back. "I also missed you the most Ichigo" She said looking at Ichigo. Ichigo felt tears around his eyes and he felt as if heavy burden was lifted of his shoulder.

He rand up to here and gave his mother a big hug same way Yuzu and Karin did. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you mom" Ichigo said while wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh my beloved family is back together" Isshin said then joined in the group hug.

Rukia started to cry because of seeing Ichigo reunited with his mother, and to Rukia surprise Ichigo grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "And who is this beautiful women?" Masaki asked. "Well this my girlfriend Rukia Kuchkia" both Ichigo and Rukia blushed at the sound of that.

"She's our third daughter Masaki" said Isshin smiling. He got punched in the face but instead of Ichigo it was Karin "will you shut up I want to enjoy this moment without you blabbering" Everyone just laughed.

*month later*

It was same boring old day at the 13 squad."Wow whats with all of this paperwork? It like Yamo wants us spend much time together." Ichigo said in a bored voice " you even got to work on rebuilding the Shiba clan?" Rukia said with the bored voice." How can of us have been to our neck with paperwork."

Knock,knock "you may come in." A messenger stepped into room "Sir I got a message from Captain Kurosaki." Ichigo thought to himself "What does he want?"

"He said to meet him at Shiba manor with you and only." The message said "Fine, you are dismissed" The message bowed and left. "Well I guess I will see back tomorrow." Ichigo said to Rukia "Dammit but I wanted to relax with later." rukia said frowning "We will tomorrow, I promise." Ichigo said giving her a kiss and leaving

*At the Shiba manor*

"Dad I'm home!" Ichigo said yelling and prepared for his dad's attack but it never came. Ichigo was puzzled, there was no sign of his father or his was wondering if was early but he was wrong because when he went into the living room he found the answer.

"Ichigo sit down please" Isshin said Ichigo sat down on the chair nearest. "I know that you havn't been working on rebuilding the clan." Ichigo was startled by this " But old man Yamo.." Isshin kicked his son in the face "WTF why you do that for?" Ichigo yelled "Because you're to had the chance to start."

"What you mean?" Ichigo asked "Here I will show you what I mean" Isshin pulled out a black and white box with a cresent moon on the handed it to his opened the box his eyes grew wide. "That is your mother's engagement and wedding wanted you to have them and use them." Ichigo just smile and hugged his dad and walked away.

*At squad 13*

"Well I guess it's time to go home" Rukia said getting up and headed to the she opened the door Ichigo comes flying into the room. "Ichigo! I thought you were at the shiba manor?" Rukai said in surprise. "I was but... I couldn't wait." Rukai was puzzled in till Ichigo got down on one knee. Rukia was even more confused in till he pulled out the black and white box."Rukia will you marry me?" it wasn't past a heartbeat in till he got his answer "Yes" Ichigo smiled and put the engagement ring on her finger."Were did you get the rings? They're beautiful." Rukai said looking at the rings "They were my mother's" Ichigo said looking into her eyes. Rukia pulled him into a room.

*Author's note* Sorry about the shitty ending I kinda rushed it.


	9. The day after

Life After the Winter War.

Chapter 9 " The day after"

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Well one more chapter after this and it's done. No fight scenes in this but there will be in sequel. Also once again I say this, I like constrictive criticism but I know there is spelling and grammar mistakes no one cares. With at done on to the story.

Rukia laid on top of Ichigo using his shoulder as a pillow. She opened her eyes to see a sleeping Ichigo below her. "_Rukia Shibiai, that sounds good."_ Rukia thought as Ichigo opened his eyes. "Well I'm going to like waking up to this" Ichigo said.

"Same here" Rukia said as she kissed him. She looked down at the ring on her finger, the diamonds gleamed as the sunshine hit them. Then started to kiss her soon to be husband. They would of stayed there all day if wasn't for them have to go to work.

The first person to come in the Barracks was one that Rukia didn't want to see, her brother. "Oh hello nee-sama. Said she bowed making to sure to hide the ring.

"Hello Rukia"said her emotionless brother. "Now could you please show me to Ichigo I would like to speak with him."

"Yes he in his office" Rukia said pointing to office with her left hand to not show the ring.

The door slid open as Byakuya walked in. "Ah Shibai I wanted to you about something I heard."

"Ah sure what u want to talk about?" Ichigo said "Well first I want to know, do you love Rukia and protect her?" Byakuya said not blinking "Well of course I do."

Byakuya stood there for a bit before he spoke again. "Then u may have permission to Marry my sister"

"Wha.. What?" Ichigo stammered "How did you know we were going to get married?"

Byakuya simply just answered "I have my ways. I also know what u did last night." Ichigo's eyes grew wide. "Ummm" is all Ichigo could say.. Then he cringed as Byakuya's hand raised, but to his surprise he touch his shoulder and said "I care about that. You love her and she loves you just as much. So I'm not mad"

Ichigo thanked god that he was not going to die.

***Author note* **Sorry for the short chapter but this is all I could do before my computer crashed. Please a review it helps a lot


	10. Vote

Vote

Well since this story is almost over I wanted to ask u on to vote if I should do a trilogy or just one then a sequel of a NaruSaku and if it should Rated T materiel or M. Please message me.

One more chapter and i'm done! woot also who votes will win a cookies


	11. The Merriage

Life After the Winter War

Chapter 10 - "The wedding"

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

Well this is the last chapter of Life After Winter War. After, I'm going to be working on the sequel of this and a Narusaku. Thank you for all who followed with me even with the spelling and grammar mistakes, even though most good story's have them. Onto the story

Ichigo looked at his sleeping soon to be wife. _"In a week we will finally be together forever" _Ichigo thought as he brushed some of Rukia's hair out of the way. She moaned a little bit before moving closer to Ichigo and digging her head into his muscles.

**Week later w/ Rukia and Oriheme **

"Is my dress ok? Is my hair messed? Oh I'm so nervous." Said Rukia pacing back and forth. She was wearing a white formal kimono with red along the side, with her hair tied back into a bun.

"Your fine Rukia." said Oriheme "Your one of the luckiest girls in the world." By now Oriheme has gotten over the fact that she will never have Ichigo. She was now Married to Uryuu.

"Thanks Oriheme, I really need it. It just so nervous and excited for this moment." Rukia said as she stopped pacing.

**With Ichigo/Renji**

Ichigo stood in front of the mirror trying to fix his tie. "Will you stopped fiddling around with that thing" Renji said as he slapped Ichigo's hand to make him stop. "What, are you nervous?" in teasing tone

"No I'm not, I'm little worried that I will mess up in front of her." Ichigo said glaring at ex rival/ friend

"Just be lucky that your going to be the best man. I was going to pick Chad but Rukia talked me out of it."

Renji just looked at him and laughed "I wish did pick Chad so I don't give a lousy speech." Both of them laughed at that comment. The door opened to see Isshin "It's time to go Ichigo" Isshin said before walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder "I'm not proud of you son" Isshin said as he pulled his son into a hug.

The moment only lasted for few seconds before they pulled apart and walked out of room. In the chapel there was all of the 13 captains their vice captains. The head captain was in the front of the room. Ichigo was in standing in front of him, and beside him was Renji ,Chad, Uryuu, and Keigo ( wtf was Ichigo thinking.) On the other side was Oriheme, Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Karin.

Then the music started and everyone turn to back of the room. Ichigo eyes widened to see sight of the women he loved. She was beautiful as ever. She was being escorted by her brother. When she got to the altar she hugged her brother and took her place next to Ichigo.

"We are here for the marriage of Ichigo Shiba and Rukia Kuchki." (minutes later, no one wants to her all that)" Do you Ichigo take Rukia to be your lovey wife?" Ukitake asked " I do" Ichigo responded

"And do you Rukia take Ichigo to be your husband?"

"I do" Rukia said looking at Ichigo

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride" Ichigo turned to his wife kissed her deeply.

Everyone cheered. Isshin was crying with his wife. Byakuya was simply smiling.

Rukia and Ichigo walked ok of the building and into a carriage that had sign that said "_Just married"_

**Author note**

Well that was last chapter of _Life After the Winter War_. I hoped you enjoyed it and keep following me.


End file.
